


Taxi [Art]

by rrrNightingale



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrNightingale/pseuds/rrrNightingale
Summary: Post S3, Foggy’s growing out his hair again, and Matt’s trying to be a reliable friend (and who knows, maybe more). So Foggy’s a bit surpised when Matt declines his offer to take a taxi together. “No, thanks. I’ll walk.” [marker & coloured pencil sketch]
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: MattFoggy Server Telephone Game Event





	Taxi [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> Fills my DaredevilBingo square ‘phobias’.  
> I’ve seen in a few fics the idea that Matt’s unwilling to use taxis after S3 events, and I like that spin! It’s not really a phobia, he just doesn’t want to get a ride now, okay? Nothing weird here.

**Author's Note:**

> [Image description: It's a busy street during the summer day. Matt Murdock stands at the forefront, seen from the hips up, he wears a grey suit, bluish gray shirt and dark red tie. He holds his cane in one hand and makes a dismissive wave with the other hand. He is half turned to the right where Foggy Nelson stands by a taxi some distance behind him. Foggy is not satisfied with the situation, probably calling out or waiting for Matt to join him. He stands behind the open taxi door, but we can see that he lifted one hand in a surprised gesture. He wears a pink shirt, dark blue tie and a gray checkered suit. His hair is a bit longer than in S3.]


End file.
